Chat Stuff
by Laila-Chaos-Has-Writer's-Block
Summary: Hey....This is a short chap.......they will all be.......but anyway if they werent short chaps it would b a 1 shot
1. Chapter 1

Ainu-Sword-Masta:I AM BORED. 

Lian-Heir:Why don't you change your name Ainu Baka-san?

Ainu-Sword-Masta:Cuz I dont wanna, LIAN.

Lian-Heir:Idiot...

Ainu-Sword-Masta:Hey!!!

Ainu-Sword-Masta has logged off.

Lian-Heir:Um...CRAP!!!

Lian-Heir has been disconnected.


	2. Chapter 2

-One Hour Later-

Lian-Heir has logged on.

Ainu-Sword-Masta has logged on.

Ainu-Sword-Masta:lolz

Lian-Heir:OUCH

Ainu-Sword-Masta:omg...you okay?

Lian-Heir:...

Ainu-Sword-Masta:wat?

Lian-Heir:nvm...im okay...

Lian-Heir:And you care y???

Ainu-Sword-Masta:...nvm

Lian-Heir:okay?

Ainu-Sword-Masta:im gonna go now...

Lian-Heir:ok...

Ainu-Sword-Masta has logged off. 


	3. Chapter 3

-Two Hours Later-

Ainu-Sword-Masta has logged on.

Lian-Heir has logged on.

Ainu-Chick has logged on.

Short-Dude has logged on.

Pink-Innocence has logged on.

Pink-Innocence:Konnichiwa Everyone.

Short-Dude:H-Hi Tamao...Everyone.

Ainu-Chick:Hiyas Onii-chan, Ren-san, Manta, Tamao.

Ainu-Sword-Masta:Hi pplz...Sister...Ren...

Lian-Heir:MushiMushi?

Ainu-Sword-Masta:-sighs-

Ainu-Chick:Watsa mata Onni-chan?

Ainu-Sword-Masta:nvm

Ainu-Sword-Masta has logged off.

Ainu-Chick:...

Lian-Heir:... 


	4. Chapter 4

-Two days later-

... has logged on.

Lian-Heir:Who the freak r u???

Lian-Heir:...

Lian-Heir:do i no u?

...:yes...

Lian-Heir:how well?

...:i live in the same house...u h8 me...

Lian-Heir:Ainu?

...:...Maybe...

Lian-Heir:Horo???

(A/N: Horo has been gone for the past two days at their house)

...'s name has been switched to Ainu-Baka

Ainu-Baka:Konnichiwa

Lian-Heir:Hi

Lian-Heir:Where have u been?

Ainu-Baka:Nowhere...

Lian-Heir:Sure...

Lian-Heir has brbed.

Ainu-Baka:...w/e

-20 seconds later-

Ainu-Baka has been disconnected. 


	5. Chapter 5

-30 minutes later-

Ainu-Baka has logged on.

Lian-Heir has come back.

Ainu-Baka:...-sighs-

Lian-Heir:Wat's Wrong?

Ainu-Baka:i was interrogated?

Lian-Heir:So? i didnt get any answers

Ainu-Baka:nvm

Ainu-Baka has logged off.

Ainu-Chick has logged on.

Lazy-Shaman has logged on.

Neko-Girl has logged on.

Ainu-Shaman has logged on.

(A/N: Neko-Girl is Eraka's my friend's OC for shaman king...Manta is her little brother. Ainu-Shaman is me...Pirika and Horo are my brother and sister.)

Pink-Innocence has logged on.

Short-Dude has logged on.

Ainu-Shaman:Konnichiwa all bakas!!!

Lazy-Shaman:Hi Gwen.

Ainu-Shaman:Nice to se-um..idk...w/e nice to see you Yoh.

Neko-Girl:...

Neko-Girl has logged off.

Short-Dude:Wat was that all about...

Short-Dude:...i think i'll go check on her...

Pink-Innocence:Bye Manta!!!

Short-Dude:Bye Tamao-chan.

Short-Dude has logged off.

Pink Innocence:Hey, Yal' I'll brb.

Pink-Innocence has brbed.

Future-Shaman-King has logged on.

Lazy-Shaman:you are so full of yourself Hao.

Future-Shaman-King:I am not. I will be shaman king as soon as i can beat ur puny self.

Lazy-Shaman:HEY!!!

Lazy-Shaman has logged off.

Future-Shaman-King:bye guys!!!

Future-Shaman-King has logged off. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ainu-Baka has logged on.

Lian-Heir:Where you been horo?

Ainu-Baka:Nowhere

Lian-Hier:You all right?

Ainu-Chick:You all right?

Ainu-Baka:...

Ainu-Baka has brbed.

Pink-Innocence has logged off.

Ainu-Shaman:I'm Bored

Ainu-Shaman has logged off.

Ainu-Chick:So...Ren? I have a question...

Lian-Heir: ok? go ahead...

Ainu-Chick:do u like- do u like...horo?

Lain-Heir:yea, well enough...he's my best friend...

Ainu-Chick: -sighs- i didnt mean like that...

Lian-Hier:are u asking me if im gay???

Ainu-Chick:um...sort of?

Lian-Heir:NO! I would never sink that low! Not To Be A HOMO!!

Ainu-Chick: ok... -sighs- 


	7. Chapter 7

Ainu-Baka has come back.

Ainu-Baka: -sighs-

Ainu-Baka's name has been changed to Ainu-With-A-Broken-Heart.

Ainu-With-A-Broken-Heart has logged off.

Ainu-Chick:See wat u did ren!!!

Lian-Heir:Wat??? he wasnt even here...

Ainu-Chick:u dont think he could just watch while brbing???

Lian-Heir: oh...

Ainu-Chick:Go check on him!!!

Lian-Heir:...-sighs- ok...

Lian-Heir has logged off.

Ainu-Chick has logged off.

-1 hour later-

Lian-Heir has logged on.

Ainu has logged on.

Ainu:...

Lian-Heir:i dont understand u tryed to take ur own life!

Ainu:Leave me alone ren.

Lian-Heir:...y??? so u can kill urself???

Ainu:yes...its not like u care or anything...

Lian-Heir:y wouldnt i??? ur my bestfriend!!!

Ainu: -sighs-

Lian-Heir:could u at least explain it to me?

Ainu:Ren...ok...i'll try...just give me some time

Ainu has logged off.

Lian-Heir: ok horo. 


	8. Chapter 8

-30 minutes later-

Pink-Innocence has logged on.

Short-Dude has logged on.

Short-Dude:Tamao? i have to tell u something...

Pink-Innocence:...ok? go ahead

Short-Dude:...tamao...tamao i- i- i love you

Pink-Innocence:really?

Short-Dude: yes...very much.

Pink-Innocence:i feel the same way...

Short-Dude:really?

Pink-Innocence:yes!

Short-Dude:hold on

Short-Dude has logged off.

Pink-Innocence has logged off. 


	9. Chapter 9

Neko-Girl has logged on.

Shaman-Boredom has logged on.

Neko-Girl:Hao?

Shaman-Boredom:hmmm?

Neko-Girl:Hao...nvm

Shaman-Boredom: ok... well..then i have something to tell u..

Neko-Girl:hai?

Shaman-Boredom:aishiteru Eraka...

Neko-Girl has logged off.

Shaman-Boredom has logged off.

Ainu has logged on.

Ainu:Ren?

Lian-Heir:Ready to tell me?

Ainu:yes

Ainu:Ren...I-i it doesnt matter now...

Lian-Heir:y?

Ainu:u said u werent gay...

Lian-Heir:horo...i thought...Horo...i have something to say...

Ainu:G-go ahead...

Lian-Heir:horo...i love you.

Ainu:Really?

Lian-Heir:Really.

Ainu: -smiles-

Ainu has been changed to Secret.

Ainu-Lover has logged off.

Lian-Heir: -smiles-

Lian-Heir has logged off.

OMINOUS-VOICE-FROM-NOWHERE-LAND:perfect...well...almost... 


	10. Chapter 10

Ainu-Shaman has logged on.

The-Survivor has logged on.

Ainu-Shaman:Lyserg?

The-Survivor:hmm?

Ainu-Shaman: Lyserg...I- aishiteru...

The-Survivor: -smiles-

The-Survivor has logged off.

Ainu-Shaman: -smiles-

Ainu-Shaman has logged off.

OMINOUS-VOICE-FROM-NOWHERE-LAND:NOW it is perfect... 


End file.
